beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Storm, Chaos Bladers Chapter 3 - Battle Bladers
http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade:_Metal_Storm,_Chaos_Bladers_Chapter_2_-_Tainted_Fangs Beyblade: Metal Storm, Chaos Bladers: Chapter 3: Destroyer Dome The Block A Bladers including the mysterious blader head towards to their places in the destroyer dome stadium and Misaki look like she sense something dangerous is going to happen during the tournament as well with Ryutoo. Ryutoo and Kino took their seats in the front and they were alot of people wanting to watch this tournament. " Wow... This is alot of people wanting to watch this..." Ryutoo said as he looks left to right to see the people. " Yeah...and this destroyer dome is very large!" Kino said. " Heck yeah it is!" Ryutoo said. " Oh look its about to start!!" Kino said. " Ok folks we will begin the DESTROYER DOME TOURNAMENT!!!!!! The prize of this tournament will be this trophey that represent this dome and something special for the TOP 6!!!!!! NOW BLADERS PERPARE YOUR BEYS!!!!" Dj yelled. " Lets get this started!!!!" Lux yelled as he perpares his Flash Dranzer BD145DS. " Leone and I will roar through this battle!!!!" Misaki yelled as she perpares her Fang Leone 130W2D. " Hmhmhm Lets see how strong are these bladers againist my ultimate new bey..." Gin said as he perpares a unknown beyblade. " Lets do this boys!!!!" Fat guy said as he perpares his bey. " Y-YEAH!!!!!" The boys yelled as they perpare their beys. " Jeez little fools think they can easily win this battle without even thinking about the battle strategy..." Leon said as he perpares Earth Wolf 145WD. " Hiii-YAH!!! One does not simply defeat a blader with weak skills!" Lee Chi said as he kicking the air and perpares his Rock Aries ED145B. " W-whoa....I can feel their blader's spirit from here!" Ryutoo said. " They're beys look amazing and strong...." Kino said as she grabs her computer and aims the camera at the destroyer dome. " ALRIGHT LETS GET STARTED!!!!!! 3....!!" DJ yelled. " ...2..." "...1..." " LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 10 bladers in the destroyer dome yelled. All the beyblades landed on the dome in seperate areas and Gin's unknown bey moved to the center of the bottom dome. " Hmhm I would like to see how many of you would go after my bey!" Gin said. " Hey guys lets take out that bey in the center of the dome!!!!" Blader #1 said. " YEAH!!!!" Blader #2, 3, and 4 yelled. << 3 Beyblades are attacking the bey in the center but none of the attacks were even lowering the unknown bey's strength and power.>> " What is going on, Our attacks isn't even atleast damaging that bey!" Blader #2 Said. " Y-yeah it look like its absorbing our strength..." Blader #3 said. " Huh how so?!" Blader #1 said. " Well the bey is spinning faster than before now..." Blader #3 said. " Thats right kiddies keep attack my bey..." Gin said. " You're feeling overconfidnet boy....Lets do our special techinque guys!!" Blader #1 said. " Alright, Joint Special Move... Trinangle Attack!!!!!!" Blader #1, 2 and 3 yelled. << The three beyblades circled around each other and spin towards to the unknown bey.>> " THE 3 BLADERS BEGAN TO USE THEIR SPECIAL MOVES RIGHT OFF THE BAT WILL GIN COUNTER THIS OR WILL HE JUST SIT THERE!!!" Dj yelled. " You've failed to entertain me!!!" Gin said. << Gin's bey dashes towards to the circling spin and clashed with it.>> * BOOOOOOOM * << The 3 beyblades flew to the center and stopped spinning.>> " Ehhh! OUR BEYS!!!!!!" Blader #1, 2 and 3 yelled. " OH SANPS GIN TOOK OUT 3 BEYBLADES AT ONCE, WHAT IS THIS MYSTERIOUS BEY WE'RE SEEING!!!!" DJ screamed. " You guys were the ones being overconfidenet!" Gin said. " Whoa....that is one strong beyblade...." Leon said. " Hmmhp another strong oppenent, I will defeat this strong blader!!!! GO LEONE!!!!!!!" Misaki said as her Leone dashes to the unknown bey. " Wait Kino - chan....Why did the bey spinned faster after taking the hits from those three beys..?" Ryutoo asked. " Oh no....That bey....its...." Kino words were shaking when she was trying to speak. " Its what..?" Ryutoo asked. " ITS L DRAGO!!!!!!!! L DRAGO GUARDIAN S130MB, A LEFT ROTATING BEY!!!!!!!!!!!" Kino sanpped as she showed Ryutoo her stats on L Drago. " L DRAGO?! I THOUGHT IT WAS DESTROYED BY NEMESIS!?" Ryutoo yelled. " L Drago....The bey that absorbs other beys spin and use it as of if it belongs to the dragon..." Lux quietly said. " Oh no....Kino is scared of L Drago!!! I don't know what is she going to do now that she knows!!" Ryutoo said. " You sound like you like Misaki - chan, Ryutoo~" Kino said~. " E-e-eh, N-n-nooo!! I'm just worrying about her because she's my rival!!!" Ryutoo replyed while blushing. " Sure suree~~ Don't go tsundere on me~~" Kino said. " Whatever..." Ryutoo said scratching his head. " L DRAGO WAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! LEONE ATTACK HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misaki screamed as Leone dashes to L drago. " Wait MISAKI NOO DON'T, HE WILL ABSORB YOUR LEONE'S SPINNING STRENGTH IF YOU GET ANGRY!" Lux yelled. " Thats right its L Drago Guardian....It also absorbs bey's powers as well but its weaker than the strongest bey "L Drago Destrutor"." Gin said. " I don't care!!! I hate L Drago and his powers, I just wanna DESTROY IT!!!!!!!" Misaki yelled as her aura raised to red. " ........" << Leone begins to barrage attack L Drago, But....Dranzer dashes to Leone and pushes it away from L drago to the side of the Dome.>> " Lux, What the heck are you doing!?" Misaki asked. " Getting you away from L Drago!!!! You can't fight it when you're angry, you need to calm down!!!!" Lux replyed. " DON'T STOP ME LUX!!!!!!!!! LEONE, TRUE LION GALE FORCE WALL!!!!!!!" Misaki snapped as Leone summons a massive tornado. " Waghhh!!!!!! " Everyone in the dome yelled. << Two beys flew with their spinning strength gone.>> " Noooo!!!" Blader #4 Said. " Misaki, CALM DOWN!!!!" Ryutoo yell to Misaki. " L Drago stand your ground we shall wait for this guy to stop her rage." Gin said. " Don't tell me what to do! I WILL DESTROY L DRAGO!!!!!!!" Enraged Misaki yelled. " Misaki....Dranzer, GET RID OF THE TORNADO!!!!!!!!" Lux yelled. << Flash Dranzer Boost Mode dashes to Leone's tornado and breaks the wind with the fire on Dranzer's spin track.>> " Wait how did Dranzer create the flames like that again?" Ryutoo asked. " Well, He used his bey's spinning strength within the air and fuse with his boost disc spin track, thus making flames like a pheonix can do." Kino explained. " Ohhh....Uhh...." Ryutoo said. " Lux what are you doing!!!! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!!!!! LEONE RAGE YOUR FANGS ON DRANZER!!!!" Enraged Misaki said as her Leone clashes with Dranzer. " No way I'll let you fight L Drago when you're angry about L Drago's Powers, Dranzer block her attacks!!!" Lux said. " Hmhm she lost her mind by my L Drago's powers..." Gin said. " Hey don't look back on your oppenent!!!!" Lee Chi said. " Huh?!" << Aries begins to clashing with L Drago with pure strength.>> " ARIES ATTACK, ATTACK NOW!!!" Lee chi said. " Grrr....L Drago!!!! Block that attack with your defensive strength!!!" Gin yelled. << L Drago blocks Arie's attack and send it away from L Drago.>> " Aries! How can your L Drago deflect my Arie's attack...I thought L Drago was a attack type!!!" Lee Chi said. " This L Drago is a rare case, because L Drago Guardian is a Defense Type Bey!!!!!" Gin said. " Wait a minute....His L Drago is a defensive type bey?!" Ryutoo said. " Uh huh, The most unique about thise bey is that its performance tip, energy ring and the fusion wheel!" Kino said. " Whats so unique about them?" Ryutoo asked. " L Drago's Fusion wheel is split into 2 parts, the core and a metal frame which it holds two modes as well! The mode he is using right now is absorb mode which he used to absorb those bey's spin strength and the other mode is Attack mode which increases the bey's power and defeat their bey's with the spin it stole!!!! The spin track is able to deflect any attacks throw at L Drago...." Kino explained. " Wow, that bey is really strong, you know." Ryutoo said. " I will show you guys my L Drago's attack mode!!!!!" Gin said as his L Drago switches to Attack Mode. The wind, fire and black wind were clashing between the three and Earth Wolf begins to clashes with L Drago. " Did you forget about my Earth Wolf and I, Gin?!" Leon said. " Heh No way i would forget about a blader within the area, L Drago!!!" Gin yelled. * BOOOOM * << L Drago's spirit beast came out of the bey as well Wolf did to clash.>> " This isn't L Drago's previous form....Its dark than its Destrutor form...." Leon said. " L Drago, I want you to finsh him!!!! Special Move....., Dragon's Emperor, Supreme Crush!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gin yelled as his aura glowed brighter. << L Drago spins in a circle to form a vortex dashing towards Earth Wolf.>> " O-oh NoOOOOOOO....!!!!" Leon yelled. << L Drago's attack hitted Wolf thus creating a huge explosion and summoning a dragon into the skies as Earth Wolf falls to the middle of the stadium with a sleep out.>> * ROAAARRR!!!!! * " Gaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Earth Wolf!!!!" Leon yelled. ******************************* Meanwhile in a mysterious country a young man walks into a cave and in the middle of the cave shows a massive glowing blue light shining down from the sky. " So this is the mysterious light that will revive any bey that it see it's worthy? Lets see if it is...." The guy said. <> " Let it rip, L Drago!!!!!!!!!" The guy said as he rips the fusion wheel and sends it towards to t he light. << Destrutor's fusion wheel spins around the light and begins glowing and transformed into a new bey.>> " I knew it...L Drago was worthy!!!" The blader said as he catches the flying bey. " Hey! Why are you here, Zero this place is forbidden for non-bladers!" A villager said. " Oh calm down Old man, I came here so i can see if the legend was true or not, and it is true!!!! L Drago has been reborn as Ultimate Meteo L-Drago DF105LRF!" Zero said as he shows his new bey to the Elder. " Well now...This means you can join the battle bladers tournament to test your strength as a blader!!!!!" The Elder said. " Heck yeah, I would join that tournament to prove my spirit as a blader....!!!" Zero s aid as a helicopter appeared. " AGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THAT FLYING THINgg-!!!" Elder yelled as he fainted. " Old!!! Who the heck are you?!" Zero said. " I am the one who will destroy you...!" The blader said as he grabs his launcher and bey. " So no introduction, You're very rude you know!" Zero said as he perpares his new bey. " Hmhmhm my Chaos Kerbecs will destroy you and your village...." The blader said. " The guy is acting really werid...." Zero Thought. Who is this Zero Character and what will hapen to Misaki who is enraged by her fear of L-Drago and just who is the guy that asked to beybattle Zero! ''' '''Next time: Chaos Bladers http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade:_Metal_Storm,_Chaos_Bladers_Chapter_4